High schools a living hell
by inusan146
Summary: There are tricks, fights, and plenty of rivals. Welcome to Tokyo High. Inuyasha is the toughest punk in school. Everyone hates him, he's always ignored. That is till the day Kagome Higurashi moved there.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, all I own is Toma, Rikka, Mr.Takimori, and the plot.

Chapter 1

A boy with sliver hair and amber gold eyes was just sitting in a room,watching T.V. when a voice called "Son it's time for school!"

The boy groaned but got up. He was now wearing a black shirt that read _'Go to hell',_ black jeans, and a hat. "Another boreing day at school." The boy mumbled before bumping into the prepiest girl in school, Kikyo was her name and she happened to have her possie with her.

"Watch it freak." Kikyo screamed at the boy.

"Why you-" He began but was inturrpted by her gang of friends. "Yeah watch it freak."

He looked around at her friends and saw Toma,she alaways wore a pink shirt. Then Rikka, the dumb one, thats how people came up with the line dumber than a door nob. Lastly Sango, She could talk forever, not to mention shes Kikyo's best friend. "Just leave I don't feel like fighting a bunch of wimps." He growled.

"You should really watch your tounge Inuyasha." Kikyo demanded.

"What ever." Inuyasha said and began to walk away.

"Why does he have to act like that, he could be popular if he wanted?" Kikyo asked her friends.

"Who knows." They all said at once as if on cue.

At school

Same as usual Miroku,a pervert, was talking with all the girls. More like flirting. Kikyo was acting as if she were lil-miss-princess. Sango was chit-chating with Rikka and Toma. The techer, Mr.Takimori was struggleing to get the classes attention. Plus Kikyo keep takeing glances at me and then began to smile. "Everythings the same as everyday, everyone has friends except me." Inuyasha sighed.

'No one talks to me barely inless they want a fight or wish to insult me.' Inuyasha was dazed in thought and didn't bother to pay attention to anyone elses voices. All he heard was slience and his own thought. 'Yesterday Kikyo said I should be honered that she even stops to call me a freak,weirdo, et. Sometimes it makes me wonder if she knows my secret. Considering what all she calls me and by the way she keeps glareing at me,' Inuyasha's thouhts were inturrpted by the teacher slaming a ruler on his desk.

"Inuyasha!" Mr.Takimori yelled.

Inuyasha just glared up at him. "Stop daydreaming about whatever and pay attention!" Mr.Takimori screamed before heading back to the front of the class. He would of contiuned walking to if Inuyasha hadn't yelled "bitch."

"What was that, Inuyasha."Mr.Takimori said before turning around to face him.

"You heard me basturd."

"Inuyasha go to detention, I'm tired of your smart mouth."

Inuyasha smiled "I'd be happy to."

He had become quite acustmed to detention. It was one part of the day that didn't annoy him. Detention is the place he went to clear his mind."Inuyasha,sit there." the detention lady said while pointing to the chair in front of her.

"I enjoy comeing here."

There were three boys standing outside the door. "Got it." Inuyasha could hear one of them say.

Inuyasha glanced in their direction. 'Wonder what their up to.'

The one that had said 'got it' was short, fat, and wore glasses. The other two were tall and thin and looked nerdy. The fat one stuck his tounge out. Inuyasha imediatally got up up and said "bad move."

Inuyasha walked over to the door and opened it as soon as he did a bucket of green goo fell all over him. To Inuyasha it looked like something that came from the science lab.They all began to run but then the fat one, who couldn't run as fast as the other one fell he held up his hand and said "Wait for me."

"No way, every man for himself." They both spoke at once.

"TRADERS!" His voice echoed through the halls.

Inuyasha grabbed the boy and said "Your going to pay for that."

"The goo is nonthing it came from the science lab but it's not a mutateing device or anything so let me live." He cried.

"Not a chance" and with that he punced the kid in the eye.

Thirty Minutes Latter

Inuyasha came back smileing as if he'd just one a war and he still had that icky goo all over him. "Ah a new record." Inuyasha laughed while walking away from the now named bitch. Inuyasha then returned to the detention room. "What hapened Inuyasha?" The detention lady asked without looking away from the papers.

"Nothing, I just helped a kid brake his legs, right arm, twist his ankle, and gave him a black eye." Inuyasha said in triumpth.

"Did you get a new record?" She questioned while looking away form her work.

"Yes."

"Okay." The teacher said and contiuned with her paper work.

Mr.Takimori rushed in "INUYASHA!" He screamed.

"What now?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"You- what to a poor insiant...kid?"

"You forget to mention fat anyway I'm tired of saying it so go ask him yourself."

"I know very well what Inuyasha anyone with eyes can see and they know your the cause."

" So your just acuseing me."

"Did you hurt him, or not?

"Yes."

"Aha Gulity so now you have suspension for a week."

"Woo _suspension _such tourcher, I get to stay home all day and sit around on my lazy ass for a week. Big deal." Inuyasha mocked.

"You won't be so happy, you'll get board and since your not allowed within 200 yards of the school, then you can't talk to your friends either." Mr.Takimori said and laughed like a evil scientist or something like that.

'Mr.Takimori thinks he's so cool with his little plan but he over looked one thing I don't have any friends.' Inuyasha thought.

"What-ever see ya latter bitch." Inuyasha said and began exicting out of the room.

"He had to add that didn't he." Mr.Takimori began walking away.

At Inuyasha's house

Inuyasha had just got home. He ran into his room slamed the door and began yelling. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT BITCH THINKING SENDING ME HOME THERE WILL BE HELL TO COME TO YOU TAKIMORI!" You could hear his voice echo in his house and down the streets. 'Now the only question is how can I get him back.' Inuyasha thought.

Back at school

"What he got sent home for hurting a worthless nerd." Kikyo screamed.

"Take it easy Kikyo you don't like him." Sango said.

"So why do you care if he got sent home or not?" Rikka and Toma asked.

"I...I...Well I just don't think it's right getting sent home by a neard." Kikyo giggled.

"Since when do you care?" They all asked curiously.

"I told you I don't care."

"Whatever." All spoke at once.

'I hope they don't know I have a cursh on Inuyasha.' Kikyo thought. 'Hes not popular so it's like a un-written code or something that I can't like someone not popular,I am so I might be able to change that rule, but it only counts for someone of my status' Kikyo laughed. As her thoughts and ideas brewed in her head as a wise idea poped into her mind. 'I'll make him love me'

* * *

Okay, well I hope all of you like my story. Well plz review and tell me what you think about it. I look forward to reading your thoughts, questions, and advice on what direction the story should go. So tell what do ya'll want InuKag fic, or InuKik? Its up to all of you. 

inusan146


End file.
